City of Didd/Trivia
City of Didd is is a 2021 American adventure musical fantasy–comedy film produced by Illumination. The film is directed by Peyton Reed, from a screenplay by the writing team of John Francis Daley and Jonathan Goldstein, and features an ensemble cast including . City of Didd premiered at the El Capitan Theatre on March 15, 2021, was theatrically released by Universal Pictures in the United States on March 29, 2021, in 2D, Real D 3D, IMAX and IMAX 3D. *The characters will be designed in bodies of famous actors: *Some of the characters have roles that are similar to the characters from Marvel Live-Action films Thor: Ragnarok, Black Panther, Avengers: Infinity War, Ant-Man and the Wasp, and Avengers: Endgame: *The characters' jobs are similar to the jobs of the characters from Star Wars: Episode IX, Zootopia,'' [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Star_Wars:_Episode_II_–_Attack_of_the_Clones ''Star Wars: Episode II – Attack of the Clones], My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, and [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Escape_from_Planet_Earth Escape from Planet Earth]. *All of the characters' clothes are other characters' clothes from [https://manny-the-movie.fandom.com/wiki/Manny Manny], [https://theloudhouse.fandom.com/wiki/Category:Character%27s_costumes The Loud House], [https://mlp.fandom.com/wiki/Category:Character_overview_pages My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, and My Little Pony Equestria Girls]. They always wear the same outfits. *During the credits, as each character dances, a small screen shows the actor who provided their voice. Dressed casually, they stand at a sound studio's microphone. It is a reference to [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ice_Age:_Continental_Drift Ice Age: Continental Drift]. *The movie has script of these other movies: **[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Adventures_of_Elmo_in_Grouchland The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland] (some scenes): ***Elmo's lines and movements. ***Big Bird's lines and movements. ***Oscar the Grouch's lines and movements. ***Bert's lines and movements. ***Cookie Monster's lines and movements. ***Ernie's lines and movements. ***Caterpillar's lines and movements. ***Humongous Chicken's lines and movements. ***Telly Monster's lines and movements. ***Zoe's lines and movements. ***Bug's lines and movements. ***Grizzy's lines and movements. ***the Pesties' lines and movements. ***Gordon's lines and movements. ***Maria's lines and movements. ***Huxley's lines and movements. ***the Queen of Trash's lines and movements. ***Count von Count, Baby Bear, Grover, Rosita, Prairie Dawn, Gina, Ruthie, Luis, Susan, and Bob's lines and movements. ***Mr. Johnson's lines and movements. ***Football Stenchman and Collander Stenchman's lines and movements. ***Ice Cream Vendor's lines and movements. ***Ice Cream Customer's lines and movements. ***Grouch Prisoner's lines and movements. ***Laundromat Manager's lines and movements. ***Grouch Cop's lines and movements. ***Grouch Mayor's lines and movements. ***Grouch Taxicab Driver's lines and movements. ***Grouch Jailer's lines and movements. ***the Grouches' lines and movements. **[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dinosaur_(film) Dinosaur] (some scenes): ***Aladar's lines and movements. ***Plio's lines and movements. ***Yar's lines and movements. ***Zini's lines and movements. ***Suri's lines and movements. ***Kron's lines and movements. ***Neera's lines and movements. ***Bruton's lines and movements. ***Baylene's lines and movements. ***Eema's lines and movements. **[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Star_Wars:_Episode_II_%E2%80%93_Attack_of_the_Clones Star Wars: Attack of the Clones] (some scenes): ***Obi-Wan Kenobi's lines and movements. ***Anakin Skywalker's lines and movements. ***Senator Padmé Amidala's lines and movements. ***Chancellor Palpatine's lines and movements. ***Count Dooku's lines and movements. ***Mace Windu's lines and movements. ***Jango Fett's lines and movements. ***Yoda's lines and movements. ***C-3PO's lines and movements. ***R2-D2's lines and movements. **''Rolie Polie Olie: The Great Defender of Fun'' (some scenes): ***Olie Polie's lines and movements. ***Zowie Polie's lines and movements. ***Spot's lines and movements. ***Mr. Percy Polie's lines and movements. ***Mrs. Polina Polie's lines and movements. ***Pappy Polie's lines and movements. ***Billy Bevel's lines and movements. ***Gizmo Polie's lines and movements. ***Aunt Polieanna's lines and movements. ***Baxter and Bonita Jaquita Bevel's lines and movements. ***Space Boy's lines and movements. ***Space Dog's lines and movements. ***Binky Bevel's lines and movements. ***Screwy's lines and movements. ***Polly Pi's lines and movements. ***Wheelie's lines and movements. ***Gloomius Maximus' lines and movements. **[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cars_(film) Cars] (some scenes): ***Lightning McQueen's lines and movements. ***Sir Towbert "Tow" Mater's lines and movements. ***Doc Hudson's lines and movements. ***Sally Carrera's lines and movements. ***Fillmore's lines and movements. ***Sarge's lines and movements. ***Luigi's lines and movements. ***Guido's lines and movements. ***Flo's lines and movements. ***Ramone's lines and movements. ***Red's lines and movements. ***Sheriff's lines and movements. ***Lizzie's lines and movements. **[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mickey_Mouse_Clubhouse Mickey's Great Clubhouse Hunt] (some scenes): ***Mickey Mouse's lines and movements. ***Minnie Mouse's lines and movements. ***Donald Duck's lines and movements. ***Daisy Duck's lines and movements. ***Goofy's lines and movements. ***Pluto's lines and movements. ***Pete's lines and movements. ***Clarabelle Cow's lines and movements. ***Willie the Giant's lines and movements. ***Professor Von Drake's lines and movements. **''Ice Age: Continental Drift'' (some scenes): ***Manny's lines and movements. ***Sid's lines and movements. ***Diego's lines and movements. ***Crash's lines and movements. ***Eddie's lines and movements. ***Captain Gutt's lines and movements. ***Granny's lines and movements. ***Shira's lines and movements. ***Ellie's lines and movements. ***Louis's lines and movements. ***Peaches' lines and movements. ***Flynn, Squint, Gupta, Raz, and Silas' lines and movements. ***Ethan, Steffie, Marshall, and Katie's lines and movements. **[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Escape_from_Planet_Earth Escape from Planet Earth] (some scenes): ***Gary Supernova's lines and movements. ***Scorch Supernova's lines and movements. ***Kira Supernova's lines and movements. ***General Shanker Saunderson's lines and movements. ***Lena Thackleman's lines and movements. ***Io, Doc, and Thurman's lines and movements. ***Gabby Babblebrook's lines and movements. ***Hawk and Hammer's lines and movements. ***Kip Supernova's lines and movements. **[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Epic_(2013_film) Epic] (some scenes): ***Mary Katherine's lines and movements. ***Nod's lines and movements. ***Ronin's lines and movements. ***Mandrake's lines and movements. ***Mub's lines and movements. ***Grub's lines and movements. ***Bufo's lines and movements. ***Professor Radcliffe Bomba's lines and movements. ***Nim Galuu's lines and movements. ***Queen Tara's lines and movements. **[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Monsters_University Monsters University] (some scenes): ***Mike Wazowski's lines and movements. ***James P. Sullivan's lines and movements. ***Randall Boggs's lines and movements. ***Dean Abigail Hardscrabble's lines and movements. ***Scott "Squishy" Squibbles, Don Carlton, Terri Perry, Terry Perry, and Art's lines and movements. ***Professor Derek Knight's lines and movements. ***Brock Pearson's lines and movements. ***Johnny J. Worthington III's lines and movements. ***Claire Wheeler's lines and movements. ***Chet Alexander's lines and movements. **[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mr._Peabody_&_Sherman Mr. Peabody & Sherman] (some scenes): ***Mr. Hector Peabody's lines and movements. ***Sherman's lines and movements. ***Penny Peterson's lines and movements. ***Paul Peterson, Patty Peterson, and Principal Purdy's lines and movements. ***Edwina Grunion's lines and movements. ***Leonardo da Vinci's lines and movements. ***King Agamemnon's lines and movements. ***King Tut's lines and movements. ***Albert Einstein's lines and movements. ***Marie Antoinette's lines and movements. ***Maximilien de Robespierre's lines and movements. ***George Washington's lines and movements. ***Abraham Lincoln and Bill Clinton's lines and movements. ***Isaac Newton's lines and movements. ***Odysseus' lines and movements. ***Ajax the Lesser's lines and movements. ***Spartacus' lines and movements. **[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ferdinand_(film) Ferdinand] (some scenes): ***Ferdinand's lines and movements. ***Lupe's lines and movements. ***Bones, Valiente, Guapo, Angus, and Maquina's lines and movements. ***Una, Dos and Cuatro's lines and movements. ***El Primero's lines and movements. ***Paco's lines and movements. ***Moreno's lines and movements. ***Juan's lines and movements. ***Nina's lines and movements. ***Hans' lines and movements. ***Klaus' lines and movements. ***Greta's lines and movements. ***Bunny's lines and movements. **[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Incredibles_2 Incredibles 2] (some scenes): ***Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible's lines and movements. ***Helen Parr/Elastigirl's lines and movements. ***Violet Parr's lines and movements. ***Dashiell "Dash" Parr's lines and movements. ***Jack-Jack Parr's lines and movements. ***Lucius Best/Frozone's lines and movements. ***Winston Deavor's lines and movements. ***Evelyn Deavor's lines and movements. ***Edna "E" Mode's lines and movements. ***Rick Dicker's lines and movements. ***Tony Rydinger's lines and movements. ***Karen/Voyd, Concretia "Connie" Mason/Brick, He-Lectrix, Krushauer, Gus Burns/Reflux, and Screech's lines and movements. ***The Underminer's lines and movements. References